


nothing ordinary

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Or Is It?, Platonic Cuddling, i miss them more than usual today so i wrote this, there's no plot just softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: it's just an ordinary saturday night for tasha and pattersonori miss them a lot today so i wrote this and made it extra soft for personal reasons
Relationships: Patterson/Tasha Zapata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	nothing ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, so this has no plot it's just them being domestic and soft.
> 
> this is unbetaed as usual and english is not my first language so,, sorry for any mistakes.  
> i hope you like it! :)

\--

It was an ordinary Saturday night for them, Tasha cooked dinner, Patterson tried not to blow up the kitchen while helping her friend do so. Afterwards, they argued about who should put the dishes in the dishwater and clean the kitchen and, as always, Patterson insisted she should do it and Tasha complied.

So, Tasha busied herself in finding them something to watch. The two of them always spend Saturday nights together, it was like that for a long time now and it felt comfortable, right, like there was no other way to do it. Sometimes they went out for drinks, other times they stayed in and played some boardgames or videogames. Tonight, they felt like doing nothing in particular, so Tasha figured putting on a movie would be nice.

When Patterson finished cleaning, she found Tasha lying on the couch and distracted by something on her phone. Patterson smiled fondly at the scene because, yes, it was completely ordinary to see her best friend lying comfortably on her couch like she belonged there, but still… It felt like all was right in the world.

“Scooch,” Patterson said softly, patting Tasha’s leg.

Tasha sat up to make room for her friend and when Patterson got comfortable, she laid down again with her head on her friend’s lap. Patterson’s hands started caressing her hair automatically and Tasha sighed happily.

“This is nice,” she whispered.

Patterson looked down and smiled at her, blue eyes sparkling like they always did when the two of them were together. Usually, Tasha wasn’t really fond of physical contact, she was more closed off and tough, but never with Patterson. With her, Tasha felt safe and comfortable enough to let her guards down and simply enjoy contact.

“What are we watching?” Patterson asked, glancing at the screen of her television.

“I thought maybe The Wizard of Oz? And yes, I know we’ve seen it probably 47 times already, but…”

“The Wizard of Oz sounds perfect,” Patterson interrupted her friend’s ramble with a knowing smile. She knew that was Tasha’s comfort movie and they had had an exhausting week. If she were to be honest, Patterson would watch anything Tasha wanted, even stupid comedy movies and tv shows that made her extremely uncomfortable.

“Okay,” Tasha replied, looking up at her friend with a smile and starting the movie.

They watched in silence for some time, Patterson’s fingers going through Tasha’s hair delicately, undoing some knots here and there and absentmindedly massaging her scalp. It felt like every ordinary Saturday.

“You’re not going to sleep on me, are you?” Patterson asked, seeing how sleepy and relaxed her friend looked.

“Maybe…” Tasha sighed and moved her hands under her face to get even more comfortable.

Patterson chuckled, “Can we at least go to bed then, so my legs don’t go numb from being used as a pillow?”

“Hmm,” Tasha hummed, “But they’re so soft, chiquita.”

“Well, I’m humbled, and you can use them whenever but…” Patterson smiled down at her friend, moving her hand to tap Tasha’s nose gently, “Let’s go to bed.”

Tasha smiled back; her eyes got lost in Patterson’s sparkly blue ones for a moment as they always did. Groaning dramatically, she got up and offered her hand to help Patterson get up.

Like every Saturday, they took turns at the bathroom for their night routines, because of course Tasha had clothes, a toothbrush and skincare products at Patterson’s home. Just like her genius best friend had in hers.

Patterson walked out of her bathroom to find Tasha already laying on the right side of the bed (Patterson’s side was the left one, always has been). Again, the scientist’s chest got warm as she smiled at the common, but heart-filling view. She got under the covers and sighed in satisfaction, there was nothing better than going to bed after a long and exhausting week.

“Can I turn off the lights?” Tasha asked, seeing now how tired her friend looked and feeling a little guilty for making her sit through 1 hour of The Wizard of Oz. Patterson’s eyes were small and sleepy and her chest moved slowly as she breathed calmly.

“Yeah, sure,” Patterson muttered, “Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”

Tasha moved around to turn off the bedside lamp and quickly shifted back to lay down facing Patterson, “I’m good,” she said with a scrunched nose smile.

“Good,” Patterson whispered, closing her eyes as she smiled back.

Like every Saturday, Patterson turned the other way and Tasha moved closer to spoon her. They didn’t spend the whole night like that, Patterson was a restless sleeper and often kicked Tasha away from her after a couple of hours, but it was nice to fall asleep like that. Tasha liked the familiar perfume of Patterson’s hair and the way she held Tasha’s hand close to her chest, it was comfortable and calming. Patterson loved the warmth of Tasha’s body and the soft puffs of her breath against her neck, it made her feel safe.

Patterson caressed Tasha’s hand lightly with her fingers, enjoying how protected and right she felt at that moment, Saturday nights were her favorite ones.

“Do you ever think about it?” Tasha asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

“About what?” Patterson questioned slightly confused, too sleepy to follow her friend’s train of thought.

“You and I together,” she answered simply, like it was an ordinary thing to be wondering on this ordinary Saturday.

“Yeah, actually…” came the other woman’s honest answer, “I think about it a lot.”

“Really?” Tasha asked in surprise, her voice coming out louder than she planned.

Patterson shifted, turning around to face her friend, “Yeah…”

“Oh…” When Tasha murmured that, Patterson smiled at her. Even in the darkness of the room, Tasha could see the sincere and calming look in Patterson’s eyes, and it grounded her, it made her feel brave to admit it, “Me too…”

“Really?” Patterson asked, also surprised, but surprisingly not panicking.

“Yeah…”

“And…?”

“Honestly? I think we’d be fucking great at it.” The admission made Tasha chuckle and it felt like she was flying. It was weird to say that out loud, because she didn’t feel guilty or scared like she assumed people must when they tell their best friend something like that. All Tasha felt was giddy and free.

Patterson couldn’t help but chuckle too because she agreed: they’d be brilliant at it. Just like they were in everything else. In her opinion, they wouldn’t even have to change a lot about how they already acted around each other. But, of course, being able to kiss Tasha would be freaking fantastic.

When they stopped laughing, Patterson moved closer, as if she weren’t in Tasha’s personal space already. The Latina gulped, suddenly feeling like there wasn’t enough air in the room. Did Patterson always have this effect on her, or had that changed now with the possibility of their relationship being more than platonic? Either way, their proximity sent a shock throughout Tasha’s entire body and she couldn’t look away from the blue eyes in front of her.

“Do you want to test your theory, or…” Patterson said, moving her hand to Tasha’s face and glancing at her lips briefly. Being so close to her, flirting so openly and with intent felt exciting and amazing, but not strange or completely new. It felt natural.

“Yeah I do,” Tasha breathed out. Before she let her mind get blank by the feeling of Patterson, she held the other woman’s wrist firmly, pressing her hand against her face, “But I’m in this, chiquita,” her voice was serious and honest, “It’s not just a test or something casual for me. I’m in this. You understand that, right?”

Patterson’s heart skipped a beat and all she could do was nod and smile, her eyes filling with tears of pure joy.

They moved towards each other and the same time and closed the little distance between their bodies with a kiss. As their lips connected and disconnected, testing, tasting, and discovering, it became clear that this was no ordinary Saturday. Patterson’s hand found their way to the back of Tasha’s head and she brought her even closer, scraping the other woman’s scalp in a gesture so similar and yet so different from the one from earlier that night.

All the new sensations felt like opening a chest full of treasure and endless possibilities. Tasha felt both overwhelmed and finally at home as she bit lightly on Patterson’s lower lip and heard the other woman whimper as a reaction. She wasn’t sure she’d survive more of that, but that thought left her mind as soon as Patterson rolled their bodies and ended up on top of her, a wicked smile on her lips.

Tasha was convinced that everything they went through led them to this moment, because it felt like a natural progression, like something that was bound to happen no matter what. Patterson was sure she didn’t need any testing to agree with Tasha on her theory that they’d be good together, but boy! Testing sure felt incredible.

Being aware of the inevitability of their relationship progressing to that point was comforting in a lot of ways for both of them. It took all fear, insecurity, and expectation away from their minds and allowed them to simply enjoy. There was nothing ordinary about how that night went by, but, just like every Saturday, it ended _right_ with Tasha and Patterson sleeping in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!  
> kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated.
> 
> the title is from a song by east of eli. it's completely unrelated to the story, but check it out, it's a great song!


End file.
